helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Start of War
Previous Quest Previous Diviner Story | Next Diviner Story Info Collect a whole set of in Rose to view the background story of this outfit in the diviner's crystal ball. Objective Own outfit Blood in Rose: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Rose Ladder x1 Notes *The Diviner in this quest is from Kelly's Birthday. **To read the Diviner's story from the beginning, start with Girl's Prayer. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: It's nice to meet you again. Is there anything else I can help with? Diviner: Oh, now you know how to get straight to the point! I also told you the puzzle has been completed. All we need to do now is give it the power of the gods! Then with my crystal ball, I can show you the fate hidden within this dress. Magda: Let's start then. Diviner: Don't be so hasty. You're also a part of this. Magda: But I know nothing about magic, Miss Diviner. Diviner: Remember the deity materials I gave you? I'll teach you how to use them. Story Chat 2 Soldier: The Queen asked to hear your report on the completed task. What are you waiting for? Magda: ...Okay. (What is he talking about?) Queen In Red: My loyal knight, you are back! Magda: Yes, Your Majesty. Queen In Red: Where is the Princess? Why isn't she here? Magda: (Um...) Queen In Red: Why are you silent? Did something... happen to her? I have been waiting for sixteen years! Tell me! Rose Knight: Your Majesty, I hope you can promise me... Magda: (...Huh? I can't seem to control my body.) Queen In Red: You didn't do as I asked but still want a reward? Hah, tell me what you want. Rose Knight: I found the Princess, and we fell in love with each other. I want to ask for her hand in marriage. I swear to love her for the rest of my life. Queen In Red: I won't allow it! She is my child who deserves only the best! Rose Knight: Why didn't you bring her back earlier? Sixteen years ago you banished her from the city and even sent a witch to assassinate her. Did you forget she's your daughter? You just want to satisfy your desire to control everything! Queen In Red: What? I have never... Guards! Guards! Soldiers: ... Queen In Red: Kill this madman! Rose Knight: So you were afraid to lose your throne and decided to murder your own child. Over the years, you've been arrogant and wanted to expand the military. Do you still think you are still the beloved queen sixteen years ago? May the gods punish you for your sins. Queen In Red: Guards, kill him! Are you planning to rebel? Why are you pointing your swords at me? I am the Queen- Rose Knight: Hahahah! General, announce to the people that the Queen is dead and I will take the throne! Then I can be with you... My beautiful princess... Magda: This... (Ah, why can I only see the color of blood...) Diviner: Are you awake? That's a strange thought to have in a dream. Magda: Why... do I feel a pain in my chest? Diviner: Oh, you can feel it? It doesn't matter. You'll be fine after a while! Magda: Miss Diviner, what was that? Diviner: The beginning of the war. Magda: War...? Diviner: Destiny does not change for mortals... even for a prophet. Or is divination a part of fate... Magda: What are you talking about? Diviner: It's nothing. You shouldn't ask people to reveal their scars. I prepared a gift for you that you can find on your dressing table. Magda: (...So the knight in the dream... died in the end?) Category:Event Quests Category:Deity Event Category:Transcript